Alone Together
by buffylovesfaith
Summary: Faith and Kennedy both want something they can't have. But maybe they're not as alone as they think. Faith & Kennedy (friendship) Faith/Buffy, Willow/Kennedy.


It was weird being back in Sunnydale. Some things were different, but some things had stayed the same. Faith herself had changed, or at least, she thought she had. No, she _knew_ she had. It's just that all of a sudden it was a lot harder to tell. Damn, she starts seeing Buffy again on a daily basis and she doesn't even _know_ herself. But then what is it that she just said? Some things never change.

"So, Faith, what's your deal?"

Faith glanced up at the Slayer who had snuck up on her. "Whatcha mean by that, Junior?"

"I don't know, I've heard a lot about you. I guess I wanna know what's true and what's not."

Faith raised her eyebrows at the fellow brunette. "Well normally I'd say don't believe everything you hear. But with me I'd say it's a pretty fair bet that everything's true."

"You obviously haven't spent enough time with Andrew then. So tell me."

"Jeez, pushy much? Why do you care anyway?"

"I'm just curious. But I am used to getting what I want, so you might as well tell me."

"I guess that's the spoiled rich chick in you, _Kenny_. Luckily I don't give a crap about that. And why aren't you with Buffy kissing her ass like the rest of your little friends?"

"Please, do I look like an ass kisser to you?"

Faith snorted. "Yeah, ya do."

"Yeah right, like I'd ever kiss _her_ ass. Me and Buffy have some...differences."

"Yeah well, I guess you could say the same for me and her."

Kennedy was quiet for a few minutes studying Faith's face. "No, it's not the same."

Faith was growing tired of this chick. "Oh yeah, genius? Why's that?"

"Cus I don't like Buffy. But you do."

"Ex _cuse_ me?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know what the hell you think you're talking about. And why the hell do you supposedly not like Buffy anyway, huh? She's trying to save your ass."

"I'm not saying Buffy's a bad person. She's just...cold. And she doesn't want anyone to have fun. I like to have fun. And she doesn't want to hear anyone's opinion. She thinks everything starts and ends with her. And she's conceited. It's like she thinks she's God's gift to humanity or something."

"Oh, please. And you don't? You're as conceited as they come. And listen, I used to think that way too. But you stick around long enough, you realize maybe she _is_ God's gift or whatever. I mean-" Faith was cut off by Kennedy's raucous laughter.

"Oh shut up, I didn't mean it like anything. _You're_ the one who said it."

A nameless voice called for Kennedy through the dark cemetery. Still laughing, she said, "Uh huh, sure. I gotta go, but we'll finish talking later."

"Not if I can help it," Faith grumbled as Kennedy ran off.

God, that chick was annoying.

It was a few days later, and Faith was trying to battle a mess of Potentials at the kitchen table for a bite to eat. So far she'd managed to dodge Kennedy and her "talk", but she was getting sick of it. She'd like it if there was _one_ person in this house she didn't have to avoid. As she started to bite into an apple, she saw Kennedy entering the kitchen, but decided not to run. It wasn't like she'd bring up...anything in front of a bunch of other people, right? Faith settled back against the counter somewhat wearily.

Faith was good at observing people; it was something she liked to do once in a while. People were strange creatures. She surveyed the kitchen and took note of who was there.

Dawn, eating a bowl of cereal noisily. A bunch of girls whose names Faith didn't know, fighting over a pack of sugary donuts. Giles, sipping his coffee and rubbing his forehead. Willow and her girl Tara, talking quietly as they made some tea. As Faith watched Willow rub Tara softly on the back, she realized she wasn't the only one looking at them. She turned her head slightly to see Kennedy staring with a frown, narrowed eyes trained on the pair. As Tara leaned in for a kiss, Kennedy's gaze grew more murderous. What the…? _Oh shit_ , Faith thought, remembering all the times she'd seen Kennedy volunteer to help Willow set up beds for more Potentials, or put the groceries away, or tried to comfort Willow when she was sad that Tara had to do the magic by herself because she wasn't in full control yet. Kennedy was into Willow. How had she not noticed it before? Faith actually felt bad for the kid as she continued to watch Willow kiss Tara softly. She didn't have a chance in hell.

Faith knew what that felt like.

Faith felt sick.

It was about midnight. She'd come down from the crowded room she was staying in to get a snack from the kitchen, just in time to see Buffy and Spike slip quietly down to the basement together.

Who knew what they were doing down there. She couldn't eat now.

Faith slammed her hands quietly on the kitchen counter, and breathed out of her nose, trying to calm herself. She hated thinking of him down there with his cold, dead hands all over her. Even if they weren't fucking, if they were just cuddling or something. That was more than she ever had.

Faith knew Buffy and Spike were together, so they were probably _together_ , but she hated having it shoved in her face like that. Now she won't be able to stop picturing it all night.

Faith knows she has to get a grip, that Buffy was not hers and never has been. That she's just pathetic and delusional.

She climbed the stairs slowly and got into her sleeping bag. She shut her eyes, curled up, and tried hard to sleep. But sleep never came, and instead Faith feels a silent tear slowly creep out of her eye and fall across her cheek.

It's one of the last days of training before their big battle with the First. Most of the Potentials are outside trying to learn as much as they can so they have a hope of living past the next week. Willow and Buffy are standing in front of the horde, trying to lead the girls in their training. Faith grabs a few beers from the kitchen and walks outside. She joins Kennedy who's resting on the porch step, and hands her one of her spare beers. They sit silently for a few minutes, lost in their thoughts.

"How're you doing?"

Faith looks up, startled for a moment.

"Pretty good, considering we're probably all gonna die soon. You?"

"Same, actually," Kennedy replies as she drinks from her bottle.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. At least we're doing _something_ right? Ever since I found out I was a Potential I wanted to be a part of something like this. I'm sick of being stuck in my parent's house."

"Mansion."

"Whatever, I can't help that."

Faith cracked a smile. "I'm just giving you a hard time. Was a time I might have been resentful, but I'm over that. Plus we're probably both doomed so what's the point? But I get what you're saying. It's kinda nice to...be a part of something I guess. Not that I really belong here."

"I don't either," Kennedy sighed, then spoke again, her voice suddenly quieter. "I've always been kind of a loner I guess. People think I'm 'difficult'. Even my own parents. They stuck me in a Christian boarding school for most of my life." She paused to look around the yard. "So...at least this is something different."

"I guess so, Junior." They were quiet again, watching the people spread out on the lawn. Almost everyone was out there, except for the two girls sitting alone on the porch. Girls practiced their kicks and punches, mostly in pairs. Dawn and Xander were horsing around with a football. Willow and Buffy were having what looked like a private conversation. They suddenly broke out laughing and shared a hug. After a few minutes they went back to training the girls, still smiling.

Kennedy sighed again. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

"What?"

Kennedy just continued looking at the two girls, then turned her head to Faith slowly.

Faith blew her breath out slowly.

"Yeah. Yeah it does."

A beat of silence. "Does it ever get better?"

"Why're you asking me?"

"I don't know. I mean, you've known Buffy longer than I've known Willow."

"Well, I certainly don't have all the answers for you. Wish I did. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Yeah, okay. I guess we'll have to see how it goes. Maybe we can help each other."

"Like, what, cry on each others' shoulders about how pathetic we are and shit? I'm not into that."

" _No_ , I just mean, like, distract each other. We can hang out. Do stuff. That is, if we get out of this place alive."

Faith was silent. Then, "Yeah, I guess that'd be okay."

Kennedy smiled. "Cool," she paused again. "Okay, I'm gonna get a refill. You want?"

Faith nodded yes.

Being back was weird, but it looked like Faith might actually have a friend in Sunnydale for the first time. And that might be okay, even if she _was_ a pushy brat who was barely a legal adult.


End file.
